Issue 47
Issue 47 is part 5 of Volume 8: Made To Suffer. Plot Synopsis Michonne has surprised the Woodbury survivors and is threatening to shoot The Governor. Gabe tells her that she's surrounded and shoots her riot suit. Michonne accidentally shoots The Governor's cheek and he throws up. Michonne grabs her katana and kills Matthew and starts to shoot at them. Gabe stays with The Governor but he tells him to get the girl. She escapes and The Governor is disappointed in Gabe. At The Prison, Rick tells Lori that Tyreese is dead. Lori starts to cry and tries to fight Rick but he explains that there was nothing he could do to save him. Judith starts to cry so Lori leaves to feed her. At the cafeteria, Carl asks Axel what's happened. He tells him to ask his father, and Rick tells him what has happened. He asks if Carl feels sad, but Carl says that dying is part of life but he still misses Tyreese. Rick hands the backpack to Carl and says that he doesn't have to wear it and run, and he wants him to pack some tabs on it. Rick says that Carl should go with his mother while Rick is checking on everybody else. Outside, Billy yells that the Woodbury soldiers are coming back. Axel and Patricia are worried, but Rick reassures them that they're going to be fine. When the cars stop, The Governor says he wants this to be quick and clean. They start firing and the group tries to hide behind the cars. Axel gets shot in the head and falls down. Patricia cries and holds his body, Rick tells them to get under the cars. At the tower, Billy tries one of the grenades. One of the Woodbury cars explodes, and The Governor pulls Gabe behind a shelter. Rick yells that Billy should use all grenades, but he doesn't hear him. The Governor and Gabe are discussing the soldiers then suddenly Gabe gets shot in the head by Andrea who returned to help battle Woodbury. Andrea is on top of the RV and The Governor tells one of the soldiers to drive a car into it. Rick is happy about the other group returning but Patricia says that they were too late. A car rams into the RV, and Andrea falls and starts coughing up blood. Meanwhile, the Woodbury soldiers think that they can't do it. The Governor takes a tank, and forces Jared to drive over the fences. Rick, Hershel, and Patricia are trying to get out of the way, and go to get their families. Hershel tells Rick to hurry and yells Billy's name. Rick runs to his room, and suddenly discovers that somebody is pointing a gun to Lori's head. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Alice *Axel *Brian Blake *Gabe *Jared *Matthew *A lot of Woodbury soldiers Deaths *Axel *Gabe *Matthew (Assumed) *Many of the Woodbury soldiers Trivia *Last Appearance of Axel. *Last Appearance of Gabe. *Last Appearance of Jared. *Last Appearance of Matthew. External links *The Walking Dead #47 Review More of the same insane carnage, IGN, Dan Phillips (March 12, 2008). Category:Walking Dead Issues